roleplay and punishment
by yuripanda
Summary: IVY AND HARLEY ARE NOW A COUPLE. HARLEY DECIDES TO SPICE THINGS UP BY MAKING ONE OF HER FANTASIES COME TO LIFE WITH THE HELP OF COSTUMES. VERY SMUTTY YOU HAVE RECEIVED YOUR WARNING..FEM ON FEM IF YOU DON'T LIKE THAT GO AWAY BECAUSE IT'S ALL I WRITE LOL. FIRST IVY X HARLEY FIC I'VE DONE!


ROLEPLAY AND PUNISHMENT

NOTE:A ONESHOT SMUT FIC I GOT THE IDEA FOR CATCHING UP ON THE NEWEST POISON IVY/HARLEY QUINN PARING FICS. I LOVE THAT PAIRING OMG. I HAD FOUND A FIC ALREADY WRITTEN BY SOMEONE ABOUT IVY AND HARLEY DRESSING UP LIKE BATMAN AND BATGIRL BUT NONE ABOUT THE PAIR ROLEPLAYING AS CHARACTERS NOT IN THE DC UNIVERSE DURING SEX. THAT'S WHERE MY IMAGINATION TOOK OVER AND I DECIDED TO WRITE MY OWN PLEASE EXCUSE MY PERVY THOUGHT AND IF GIRL/GIRL STUFF BOTHERS YOU DON'T READ OUT MY OTHER FICS TOO WHILE YOU ARE CHECKING OUT THIS FIC.

Poison Ivy had just returned to her hideout after a quick trip to the grocery store. She strolled in the door and after closing it went to put the groceries away. It was then that she realized how the small house was extremely quiet. This was very suspicious since Harley Quinn was now living with her full time now. The blonde would have either insisted on following her to the store or waited for her at home and hug her when she got back.

Harley had left Joker for good a few weeks ago since he had nearly beat her to death last time. When Ivy went to rescue her she had found her bloodied body laying in the back of the Joker's warehouse hideout. Ivy carefully picked her up and had turned toward the door to head outside when the Joker started firing at her with his gun from the shadows. After running from the Joker's shots and hiding from two of his henchmen that had showed up by the entrance she managed to escape. It had been a close one since she had no plants with her and fighting those thugs off while carrying Harley would have been impossible.

Harley always went back to the Joker eventually after he beat her. She always said something like he misses her and he needs his faithful sidekick. Though it had always been just Harley getting beat up so Harley would forgive him after awhile of being away. Now that he had opened fire on Ivy though well that was the last straw to Harley. She couldn't stand anybody hurting Red. Ivy was the only one who risked her own life to save Harley over and over and always gave her a place to sleep when she needed it.

As soon as Harley was rescued and her wounds had healed she didn't even mention going back to the Joker. Ivy was surprised and suspicious at first but then Harley told her what was going was afraid what Joker would do to her and Ivy next time if she went back to him. Joker was insane and got mad over every little thing so she never knew when he'd fly off the handle next. Even a tiny mistake might have Joker throwing her out a window,a moving car,or even blowing her up.

She didn't mind risking her own life but she didn't want Ivy getting caught in the crossfire trying to play hero. Harley decided in order to protect herself and more importantly Ivy that she would stay away from Joker. Harley had realized she wasn't really in love with the Joker. She had just been tricked by him into admiring him or who she thought he she gave turned to a life of crime to be close to him she realized he was very violent toward his own people as well. She often found herself the victim of his beatings and he was always bad mouthing her.

To ignore the truth she told herself she deserved it and if she didn't mess up so much he would go back to being kind but was always back to his old tricks again before long though. Harley thought maybe he'd change with time but he only got worse. Once she realized this truth for herself she was afraid to leave she'd end up on the streets with no place to go because surely Red wouldn't let her stay with her long term right?She decided she didn't care anymore and she needed to get away. last time Harley had gotten really messed up by Joker and she was so happy when Red came busting in.

She always felt safe in the arms of her green friend. Their friendship turned into them having crushes on each other over the years and after Harley left Joker she started flirting with Ivy instead. Ivy smiled to herself thinking about how at first she thought Harley was just joking or trying to use her to forget later had confessed to Harley one day after she couldn't hold it in anymore when they were alone in her greenhouse behind the house. Harley had given her a teary eyed smile saying she'd loved her for a long time and was so glad Ivy felt the same for her.

Suddenly Ivy heard a whistling sound in the distance. As Ivy looked up toward the sound she saw a blonde pigtail peeking out behind a corner. Harley peeked around the corner giggling as Ivy walked toward her rolling her eyes. "Hey there Red.I got a surprise for you while you were gone. I know how much you like costumes and I thought we could play a little...game."Harley whispered while she wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"Oh a game...and a surprise you say? Hmmm I like the sound of that. I must have been a good girl to deserve both in one night."Ivy purred as she leaned toward Harley trying to give her a kiss. Harley put her finger on Ivy's lips pushing her back a little. "Nuh uh not yet Red. That's not how this is gonna work this time. If you want something nice from me then you have to give me a little this on and sit in the office chair behind you. I'll be right back." Harley grinned handing Ivy a shopping she quickly left the room.

Ivy wondered what crazy plan her favorite goofball had come up with this time. She quickly opened the bag and dumped it's contents on a nearby the bad has been a black pencil skirt and a white dress shirt with some black heels and some costume glasses. The glasses reminded her of something a librarian or a teacher would wear. Could it be Harley wanted to roleplay a little? They had talked before about it but had not actually tried it out yet.

Grabbing the clothes off the table she hurried to put the clothes on and pulled at them to look straight and wrinkle free. After she was happy with how it looked she tucked her shirt into the top of her skin tight skirt and put the glasses heard the sound of footsteps coming from the other Harley slid into the room making sure to sway her hips as she went. Ivy's green eyes almost popped out of her skull because of what she was Harley prowling in her direction dressed in a school girl uniform.

"Well well if it ain't the principal of the school. Bet yer busy doin school junk ain't ya but that's just too bad. You and I need to have a chat. I secretly paid you good damn money to fix the numbers to make my grades go up to passing. For awhile you took good care of me but lately you've been slacking off. My grades started to go down and my parents are starting to ground me. Do as I say and I won't let anybody know I bribed you not even my parents but ignore me and I'll make sure everybody knows. You'll lose your title and reputation got it? So will you play nice and do what I say?" Harley asked with a brow cocked.

"This is my only career I've got going for me. I'll do anything just don't let anybody know I'm such a crooked person! What do I have to do?"Ivy said pleading and grabbing onto Harley's shirt. "Get off me!Who said you could touch me right now?! Anywayz listen up! Later on after school you'll get on the school records and make my numbers look real good again to get me off the hook with my parents. Make it look like the computer messed up and that's why my grades before looked bad but it was just an error. Right now though I want you to do something else for me. Spread em!" Harley got in between Ivy's legs kissing her deeply on the mouth.

This whole dialogue was corny as hell but Ivy didn't give a rat's costumes were great and they were both really into their roles now. Suddenly Harley pushed Ivy away. "Get up on the table! I want you on your hands and knees facing away from me got it?! No arguing with me just do it." Harley ordered. With shaky legs Ivy stood up and got on the table as was feeling devious. "What if someone sees us?Then we both get in trouble.!" Ivy exclaimed pretending to be really worried.

"I locked the door to your office so we won't have any problems. Besides that who said you could speak? You're being a bad principal so I think you need more punishment." Harley whispered as she bent over her. Ivy shivered. What would she do now? Harley smiled to herself as her hand tightened around the ruler. She felt so in control having Ivy in this position and she couldn't help being wicked during a chance like this. She lifted the ruler up and swiftly smacked Ivy right on the ass hard with it. The sound echoed around the room followed by a gasp and moan from the plant lady.

Harley liked the sound so much she smacked her ass a few more times with the ruler watching her luscious cheeks bounce under the tight fabric. Slowly she ran her hands up the backs of her thighs and rolled the skirt up to reveal her handy work. A dark green mark was on one cheek. Harley chuckled to herself at the sight until she noticed something else interesting. Ivy's panties had a soaking wet spot on the crotch. Hmmm so she was as into it as Harley was. Time for more punishment!

"Look at that! You've made a stain in your pants principal baby. Right here in the crotch how shameful!" Harley poked at her wet spot with the ruler to point it out. "Could...it..be...you...are..into..this?"Harley continued poking at her every time she said a different word. At this point Ivy was making whining sounds in her throat trying to push herself backwards against it and was too far gone to care how embarrassed she was Harley could tell and her thighs were covered in sweat drops.

Harley suddenly stopped poking and used her free hand to grab the crotch of Ivy's panties. Ivy let out a load gasp and Harley used that chance to tug her underwear down to her knees. "Now spread your legs for better be a good girl and do what I say. Show me what you've got for me."Harley whispered rubbing herself while watching Ivy move to her 's cheeks went bright red but she did as she was told. She spread her legs and leaned more forward lifting her ass in the air. She lifted one hand behind her and it shook as it headed toward it's destination.

She touched her own slit spreading her lips wide so show off it's dark glistening folds. Harley's heart stopped or at least it felt like it did. Before her was a goddess of green shivering with want and dripping for attention. She could even see her clit sticking out and her folds flexing slightly every time she took a breath. She couldn't take it anymore. Harley yanked off her tie and threw it on the ground. Screw this all bets are off!

Moving behind Ivy she buried her face into her folds. Ivy moaned her name and leaned harder against her face. Harley's talented tongue ran deep into her waiting depths. Liquid ran down her chin but Harley didn't slow. She rammed her over and over and sucked at her for all she was worth. Ivy's moans got louder and louder signaling the end was near. Harley removed her mouth and laid down on the desk on top of Ivy's back. Ivy was about to ask her what she was doing when Harley grabbed her around the waist with one arm and rammed three fingers of her other hand right into her.

Ivy screamed as Harley fucked her as fast and hard as she could. Ivy's long nails dug trenches in the wood of the vines shot out of Ivy's arm and ran down between Harley's legs rubbing her clit. Harley groaned against the pleasure. She trapped the vine between her clit and the back of Ivy's upper thigh. Harley rode her leg for all she was worth grinding herself mercilessly on the vine loving it's rough texture. Ivy bucked fast and hard against Harley's hand and shrieked out to the heavens. Warm fluid gushed out over Harley's hand and Harley's orgasms came crushing down on her as well at the same time.

They lay in that position for awhile too exhausted to move. Then Ivy retrieved her naughty vine and Harley pulled her hand out of her lover. "Well miss principal did you learn your lesson now?" Harley asked trying to catch her breath but still smiling. "Hmmmm,"Ivy hummed."Maybe at least for today but in a day or two I might need a reminder. Is your schedule free for another round?" Harley scratched her chin pretending to be deep in thought." I'm a busy woman Red. For you though I can squeeze you in." Harley leaned in and kissed her nose.

-the end


End file.
